


SERVICIO A LA HABITACIÓN

by Lederh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dominance, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Seduction, Sexuality Crisis
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lederh/pseuds/Lederh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam sólo deseaba drenar algo de energía extra, pero termina recibiendo mucho más de lo que en realidad necesitaba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SERVICIO A LA HABITACIÓN

Liam no puede dormir, su mente está demasiado hiperactiva, divagando entre la emoción de los últimos conciertos y la finalización de la gira. Por eso ahora está el gimnasio del hotel, a los 2 a.m., solo, estresando los músculos de su cuerpo, buscando la forma de drenar toda la ansiedad y energía que parece dominarlo. Su cuerpo y su mente últimamente parecen incontrolables, piensa entre divertido y algo perturbado, tratando de ignorar la evidente erección en sus pantalones cortos, mientras trabaja sus bíceps en la máquina del gimnasio. En otras circunstancias se sentiría completamente avergonzado, pero allí solo en esas instalaciones, le parece innecesario mortificarse por su obscena erección. Lo único que necesita ahora es terminar con su rutina y resolver su “pequeño inconveniente” cuando se encuentre en la privacidad de su cuarto. Por suerte, en pocos días su novia estará con él para mantenerlo distraído y liberar algo de su energía.

“¿Necesitas algo?”, retumba una voz profunda en la solitaria habitación. Liam algo asustado levanta la vista de su bíceps en acción, para toparse con un camarero del hotel entrando en la amplia habitación. Ya había visto al tipo algunas veces, así que pronto se tranquiliza. El camarero se acerca a él con una toalla blanca doblada en sus manos. Liam se prepara para decirle que está bien, que no necesita nada, pero pronto es anuente al hecho de que el tipo no lo está mirando a los ojos. Liam, curioso, sigue la mirada del sujeto, y ¡Demonios!... Su inmoral erección está más visible que nunca en su pantaloncillo gris, con una mancha oscura de sudor. La cara de Liam se torna roja de inmediato.

“Gracias”, dice consternado, arrebatando la toalla de las manos del camarero. Patéticamente trata de disimular secando rápidamente el sudor de su cara con el pedazo de tela y luego colocándola sobre su muslo y entrepierna. Pero es una movida estúpida, ahora en vez de tener una carpa gris oscuro, tiene una de color blanco en su entrepierna. Su vergüenza se multiplica por cien y siente que sus mejillas van a explotar. “¡Mierda!”, piensa. Momentos así son los que le hacen desear a Liam tener un miembro más modesto.

“Estoy bien así… Gracias… Sólo estaré unos minutos más y me iré. No te preocupes”, dice rápidamente a la velocidad de la luz, deseando que el chico se vaya de una vez por todas. No intenta hacer nada más estúpido para esconder su obvia erección, que ya por vergüenza empieza a ceder. Se atreve a mirar al camarero para darle una sonrisa de agradecimiento. El sujeto sólo le responde con una sonrisa silenciosa y asintiendo con su cabeza, para luego dar media vuelta e irse. 

“¡Mierda!”, suspira Liam avergonzado, continuando nuevamente con su rutina de ejercicios. Una media hora más será necesaria para borrar la vergüenza del incidente y terminar de quemar algo de la ansiedad que últimamente lo mantiene despierto… Por suerte su miembro se comporta y no vuelve a revelarse, permitiéndole iniciar con tranquilidad el regreso a su habitación a través de los recintos del hotel. 

“Tenía que ser…”, murmura fastidiado, cuando las puertas del elevador se abren en el piso de su habitación, encontrándose nuevamente con el camarero del gimnasio. Liam reacciona rápidamente dándole una sonrisa silenciosa y amable, imitando la del sujeto. Que el camarero sea mucho más alto que él hace sentirlo aún más avergonzado. Liam sale del elevador y el chico entra en el mismo en su lugar, deseándole buenas noches. Liam responde de igual forma avergonzado, continuando su camino hacia su habitación. Escucha cerrarse la puerta del elevador y suspira algo aliviado. Pero luego reflexiona en el hecho que aún le quedan 3 días más en aquel hotel y de seguro tendrá que ver al chico de nuevo, para recordarle el ridículo que hizo y lo bajo que es en comparación… “¡Genial!”, piensa.

Mientras se cuestiona si debería subir un tweet ambiguo sobre lo sucedido, el sonido de la puerta del elevador abriéndose llama su atención y cuando se voltea, el camarero sale del elevador adentrándose en el pasillo nuevamente. “Raro”, piensa Liam, pero sigue su camino hacia su habitación. Al llegar a su puerta, de reojo, observa como el chico se acerca hacia él, aun con su cordial sonrisa en el rostro. Liam regresa nuevamente el gesto, mientras el chico pasa por detrás de él, siguiendo su propio camino. “Muy raro”, vuelve a pensar. Liam decide entrar de una vez por todas en su habitación y mantenerse en sus asuntos, dispuesto a olvidar el ridículo incidente con el camarero. Pero no tiene tiempo de siquiera voltearse para cerrar la puerta de su cuarto, cuando alguien lo toma de su mano derecha y le obliga a doblar su brazo tras su espalda.

“¿Qué demonios?”, se queja sorprendido, pero en segundos es empujado hasta su cama y tirado bocabajo, con el peso de un cuerpo sobre el suyo, controlándolo. Liam forcejea pero su mente se paraliza cuando siente la sensación de metal frio sobre su muñeca capturada, seguido de un “click”. “¿Qué es esto?”, se pregunta mentalmente, desconcertado. Todo pasa tan rápido que cuando por fin reacciona, poco puede hacer para evitar que su otra muñeca sea capturada con el otro aro de las esposas. Un segundo “click” retumba en sus oídos y sus manos están totalmente inmovilizadas.

“¿Qué haces?, ¿quítame esto?”, grita desesperado, luchando bajo la persona que ahora se sienta sobre su trasero y espalda baja, atrapándolo sobre la cama. Liam de verdad espera que todo esto se trate de una broma de Niall o de alguno de sus guardaespaldas, pero el silencio sepulcral ante sus preguntas le dicen que no es así. Cuando por fin se dispone a gritar por ayuda, un pedazo grueso de tela es forzado en su boca con los extremos fuertemente atados sobre su nuca, a pesar de su insistente resistencia. Liam trata de gritar, pero el pedazo de tela absorbe todas sus quejas. 

El peso sobre su cuerpo pronto se desvanece y Liam se voltea rápidamente tratando de levantarse, pero solo consigue rodar de la cama y caer sentado en el suelo. Sus ojos se abren como platos al reconocer al camarero. Su respiración se agita cuando el tipo cierra la puerta de la habitación y pone el seguro, dejándolos a ambos completamente aislados. Liam trata de levantarse torpemente, pero no puede. El chico se dirige hacia él y tomándolo del suelo lo tira nuevamente sobre la cama, boca arriba. Liam se queja ante la administración del chico sobre su cuerpo, pero no puede hacer nada con sus manos atadas. Además, el camarero, aunque de menor contextura física, es unos buenos 10 cm más alto que él.

Pronto Liam se ve atrapado nuevamente entre la cama y el peso del chico que ahora se sienta sobre su pelvis, mientras sus brazos bajo su espalda comienzan a doler. Liam gime y se queja a través de la mordaza, mientras batalla ferozmente bajo el cuerpo del camarero, pero no hay manera de que escape. Lo único que logra es humedecer más su piel con sudor y cansar sus músculos ya agotados por la fuerte rutina de ejercicio. El camarero no hace nada más que observarlo con una mirada inexpresiva y una sonrisa alarmante en su rostro, lo que hace que un escalofrió producto del miedo recorra la columna de Liam. No pasa mucho tiempo cuando Liam se encuentra completamente quieto bajo el cuerpo del camarero, completamente sudado y exhausto, respirando agitadamente, lagrimas corriendo por sus ojos en desesperación y miedo.

“¿Ya terminó, Sr. Payne?”, pregunta el camarero juguetonamente. Liam no emite ni un sonido, más que su agitada respiración, mientras desvía su mirada del chico volteando su cara hacia un lado. 

“¡Bien!”, agrega el chico ante el silencio de su prisionero. Se inclina sobre Liam y tomándolo por la su velluda barbilla lo obliga a mirarlo. El nerviosismo de Liam crece, así como su respiración agitada. Trata de liberarse nuevamente, pero esta vez la lucha es corta, se rinde y es obligado a ver a su captor… “Andrew”, se llama Andrew por lo que Liam puede leer en la pequeña placa metálica pegada a su camisa morada. Sus ojos son escalofriantemente claros y azules, a juego con su pálida piel, pero no así con sus cabellos cortos marrones. Su rostro tiene facciones extrañas; Liam no puede evitar recordar a “Chucky, El Muñeco Diabólico” al mirarlo.

“Yo me jacto de ser muy eficiente en mi trabajo…”, comienza el Andrew; su voz es profunda, casi como la de Harry, pero con acento norteamericano. “… Me gusta ser útil para nuestros clientes… Y cuando les pregunto si necesitan algo y me niegan la ayuda y el servicio que les ofrezco, no puedo evitar sentirme decepcionado…”. Liam nuevamente trata de liberarse sin éxito, el rostro de Andrew está demasiado cerca del suyo y esta vez puede leer algo en el rostro del chico que no le gusta para nada.

“… Si, muy decepcionado me hizo sentir tu negativa hace algunos momentos…Porque claramente necesitabas algo...”, agrega Andrew llevando su mano izquierda a la entrepierna de Liam, masajeando el miembro a través de la holgada tela empapada de sudor, ganando mayor lucha por parte de Liam. “…Y a mí me gusta satisfacer las necesidades de nuestros clientes”, culmina Andrew, esta vez metiendo su mano bajo la ropa interior de Liam, liberando su miembro. Liam deja escapar un grito de desesperación a través de la mordaza, pero es demasiado suave para ser escuchado por alguien fuera de esa habitación. Está incrédulo que algo así le esté pasando a él, cuando hay dos guardaespaldas en las habitaciones contiguas. Pero sus pensamientos no pueden profundizarse más porque Andrew pasa su lengua lascivamente por su cuello y oreja, en una caricia rápida y ruda, que gana otro grito ahogado de Liam.

El camarero comienza a desplazarse hacia la entrepierna de Liam, no sin antes tomar la parte frontal de la camiseta húmeda y ajustarla detrás de su cabeza, dejando expuesto su torso sin retirar completamente la prenda. Los labios extraños besan el pecho peludo y húmedo en sudor, para luego viajar a cada uno de los pezones oscuros, chupándolos y luego dejando un pequeño mordisco en cada uno. Liam sólo puede gritar desesperado y arquear su cuerpo en busca de un escape cada vez que Andrew juega con sus pezones. Liam siente que la respiración le falta mientras trata de encontrar una solución a lo que le pasa… aunque aún no asimila del todo lo que está sucediendo.

Andrew llega a la altura de su entrepierna y arrodillándose en el suelo, hala el cuerpo de Liam hacia el borde de la cama. Despoja a su víctima del pantalón y la ropa interior. El miembro de Liam yace desinteresado sobre su muslo… impresionantemente grande para no estar en lo absoluto erecto. Liam se siente como un pedazo de carne, literalmente, al ver la mirada lujuriosa del camarero sobre su miembro, y trata desesperado de huir. Pero no hay salvación, el chico es muy fuerte para él y está muy cansado para poner una verdadera resistencia.

“Esto es lo que va a pasar… Yo voy a ser muy profesional y voy a satisfacer tus necesidades… Y luego… me voy a tomar un tiempo libre y voy a satisfacer las mías, contigo… Todos felices”, dice le camarero con una maliciosa sonrisa a lo que Liam responde con un gemido de desesperación y nuevas lagrimas brotando de sus ojos. Andrew se arrodilla nuevamente entre sus piernas y sin perder tiempo, lame el miembro flácido una y otra vez, de vez en cuando capturando la cabeza en sus labios, chupándola y lamiendo la sensible apertura. 

Liam muerde con fuerza la mordaza, la cual se vuelve su mejor amiga para evitar que sus gemidos escapen. Él trata con todas sus fuerza de no dejar a Andrew ganar, de no sentir placer, así tal vez el chico se aburra y lo deje ir. Pero es en vano, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que la última vez que él y su novia tuvieron contacto físico, su miembro es muy sensible y la boca de Andrew es muy cálida y húmeda… experta. No importa cuánto lucha, su miembro comienza a endurecerse ante el servicio del camarero. 

Andrew no desperdicia su tiempo ante su obvio avance, una vez el miembro de Liam está lo suficientemente duro, mete lo que puede en su boca y comienza a chuparlo a placer. Liam deja escapar un gemido de indeseado placer y se aterra por el terreno que ya ha ganado Andrew. Trata se cerrar sus piernas, de dificultarle el acceso a su miembro. Andrew en un movimiento súbito, separa sus piernas agresivamente, causando un dolor intenso en Liam, que mira al camarero suplicante. Una mirada fría y amenazante es todo lo que recibe. 

Otro gemido escapa de Liam cuando Andrew comienza a bombear la base de su miembro con una mano, mientras que continua chupando la parte superior, todo esto mientras la mano libre del camarero acaricia sin cesar el peludo y sudado torso de su cliente. Andrew pronto gana un buen ritmo, consiguiendo que el miembro de Liam alcance su longitud y firmeza total. Ahora trata de meter todo lo que puede de ese pedazo de carne en su boca, hasta el fondo de su garganta. Liam se ahoga en un gemido sorpresivo. Andrew comienza a bombear de esa forma, lento primero y luego con un mejor paso, continuo, mientras la mano que trabajaba en la base del miembro, comienza a jugar ahora con los testículos peludos e hinchados. Liam se olvida de todo, sólo el placer que está recibiendo ocupa su cabeza y deja su cuerpo caer completamente rendido sobre la cama, su espalda arqueándose dolorosamente, haciendo que más lagrimas rueden fuera de sus ojos fuertemente cerrados. Pronto sus caderas comienzan a subir y a bajar buscando la boca invasora con frenesí... Todo se siente bien… demasiado bien.

Algo en la mente de Liam se dispara, cuando siente que está cerca de su clímax. Se da cuenta que está a punto de correrse en la boca de otro hombre… que otro hombre está punto de hacerlo correr. Ladea su cabeza hacia a delante buscando con su mirada suplicante la de Andrew, necesita que se detenga… esto no puede suceder. Pero nuevamente una mirada inmisericorde lo recibe… Ambos permanecen mirándose por un par de minutos, Andrew tratando de robar el orgasmo del cuerpo de Liam y Liam apretando los músculos de su abdomen, tratando de evitarlo… “Esto no puede estar pasando”, piensa Liam, liberando y grito a través de sus mordazas, tirando su cabeza bruscamente hacia atrás y arqueando su columna dolorosamente sobre la cama. Su miembro comienza a liberar su semen en la garganta de su agresor, al ritmo en que sus caderas envisten en la cara, boca y garganta del camarero. Sus gemidos desesperados apenas audibles bajo la mordaza. Andrew profesional y complacido por su labor, permanece estático dejando que Liam obtenga su diversión con su cavidad, tragando todo lo que su cliente le puede dar. 

Poco a poco Liam baja de las nueves a donde lo forzaron a subir. Su respiración agitada y su cuerpo aún más sudado. Si creía que antes estaba cansado, ahora debe estar prácticamente muerto. No se atreve a abrir los ojos... No quiere ver la cara de victoria en el tipo que ha abusado de él. Además, tal vez si mantiene los ojos cerrados lo suficiente, todo resulte ser un sueño porque definitivamente esto no le puede estar pasando a él…

“¡Perfecto! Ahora me siento mucho mejor… Me merezco mi hora de descanso”, Liam escucha decir al camarero. Cuando abre sus ojos y se atreve a mirar a Andrew, se arrepiente al instante al verlo quitarse la ropa. Liam comienza nuevamente un intento en vano por escapar, gritando desesperado a través de la mordaza, pidiéndole a Andrew que por favor se detenga, que lo deje en paz. Pero el pedazo de tela distorsiona sus palabras en sonidos intraducibles… De todas formas él camarero no le haría caso si pudiera entenderlo. Andrew termina de desvestirse tranquilamente, sin inmutarse por los intentos de escape de su huésped. Liam también sabe que su resistencia y suplicas son inútiles, ahora y apenas puede moverse. Pero no dejará que un extraño, otro hombre, tome su dignidad así por así. Andrew se tira nuevamente sobre su cuerpo. 

“¡Puffaoooor!”, suplica Liam temeroso, con ojos expectantes, fijos en los de su camarero. Pero no hay más respuesta que una sonrisa y una lengua que recorre su clavícula, labios que succionan su piel y dedos que lo recorren todo. Andrew lo recorre y lo toca todo, y Liam quisiera desaparecer, quisiera que su cuerpo dejara de sentir, pero nada de lo que quiera importa. Andrew explora su cuerpo a placer y su cuerpo responde de igual forma. No hay nada que Liam pueda hacer y cuando el camarero ha recorrido casi todos los rincones de su piel, con su mano y boca, Liam es solo gemidos y temblores mientras el dedo gordo de su pie es succionado entre los labios de Andrew una y otra vez. Su miembro traicionero permanece perezoso y erecto sobre su pelvis, agregando presemen al sudor de su piel.

Un “¡pop!” saca a Liam de su letargo y su dedo pronto queda expuesto al frio aire de la habitación. Liam abre sus ojos, pero no se atreve a levantar su cabeza y mirar al camarero. No cuando este lo hala más hacia el borde de la cama y coloca sus piernas sobre sus hombros. Liam sabía que este momento llegaría tarde o temprano, pero eso no evita que el nerviosismo lave cualquier rastro de placer en su mente. Incluso la visión del lujoso cielorraso es horrible ahora, así que cierra los ojos buscando un rincón de su mente a donde pueda escapar. Ya no hay voluntad para oponerse a Andrew, todos sus intentos anteriores fueron en vano y peor aún, su cuerpo simplemente se entregó a su agresor, traicionándolo. 

Pronto la punta de un apéndice húmedo toca las puertas de su virgen ano, causando que sus piernas se tensen involuntariamente sobre los hombros de Andrew, que no demora en controlar la pierna derecha de Liam con su brazo izquierdo. La pierna izquierda se estremece libre, mientras Andrew se concentra en frotar la yema de su dedo índice sobre la sensible entrada de Liam. El chico muerde la mordaza, ahora la mejor amiga de su dignidad. Trata de acallar avergonzado los gemidos que intentan salir de su boca. Nunca nadie lo había tocado allí, ni él mismo, y la sensación es desagradablemente placentera e intensa.

La mano de Andrew deja su tarea para masajear con sus dedos la cabeza del miembro de Liam, humedeciéndose con el abundante lubricante que se ha acumulado allí. Liam tiembla por la intensa sensación, pero pronto su cuerpo se relaja cuando el dedo ahora más húmedo presiona sobre su entrada. Sus músculos seden y el dedo se desliza delicadamente en su interior. La sensación es incomoda y dolorosa, mientras sus músculos tratan de empujar al invasor fuera de su cuerpo, sólo logrando facilitarle el ingreso. El camarero deja su apéndice allí por unos segundos y luego lo saca, para penetrar nuevamente. Liam suspira tratando de soportar la incomodidad y dolor, a medida que Andrew entra y sale de él rítmicamente.

“¡Muufda!”, trata de maldecir Liam a través de la mordaza húmeda, cuando en vez de un dedo, dos son introducidos de un solo movimiento en su interior. Es doloroso, pero pronto un placer bizarro se apodera de su recto cuando sus paredes insisten en apretarse sobre ambos dedos. Andrew saca y mete sus dedos en un ritmo cadencioso, dándole un placer a Liam que jamás creyó posible. Cada vez que esos dedos envisten en él, el aire en sus pulmones es drenado fuera de su cuerpo violentamente entre la mordaza, sus dientes y labios. Liam trata de controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo porque no quiere que su agresor sepa lo bien que se siente lo que le está haciendo, lo que le está obligando a experimentar. 

“¡Oah Duus!”, gime sin poder contenerse cuando las puntas de esos dedos tocan por primera vez un punto específico dentro de él. Liam levanta su cabeza y mira desconcertado al camarero.

“Es tu próstata… Tranquilo, lo vas a disfrutar”, le responde Andrew con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro. Liam deja escapar otro gemido cuando el camarero vuelve a presionar en ese punto. Sus caderas instintivamente buscan esos dedos y otro gemido vuelve a escapar cuando entran más profundo en él, abriendo y presionando aún más su entrada. Liam está perdido cuando Andrew comienza a coger su ano con ritmo constante, dejando caer nuevamente su cabeza sobre la cama y dejando salir sin vergüenza los gemidos que el camarero arranca de su garganta. Todo se vuelve aún más álgido, cuando su pierna cautiva es liberada y una mano toma su miembro erecto y baboso. 

Andrew está cogiendo su ano con sus dedos, estrujando su próstata, mientras bobea su miembro. Liam comienza a mover sus caderas en respuesta a la administración del camarero. Sabe que no durará mucho y aparentemente Andrew también. Los dedos en su ano se detienen y permanecen profundos dentro de él; la mano que lo masturba aún se aferra a su miembro, pero está inmóvil. Le toma unos segundos a Liam recuperar la compostura, para poder levantar su cabeza y mirar intrigado al camarero. No hay respuesta, más que la misma sonrisa diabólica y una mirad intensa. Por algunos segundos permanecen así, hasta que Liam se deja caer nuevamente sobre la cama, con un gemido de derrota. Necesitado, comienza a mover sus caderas, llevando su próstata hacia los dedos en su interior y su miembro a la mano que lo bombea.

“Eso es… te dije que lo ibas a disfrutar”, celebra Andrew, consiguiendo un gemido de disgusto y vergüenza por parte de Liam, que se mueve aún más errático y desenfrenado, buscando su orgasmo. Jamás pensó que esto se pudiera sentir tan bien, que un dedo en su ano pudiera hacerlo sentir de esa forma. Su recto se siente aún mejor cuando Andrew toma parte los jugos que su propio miembro ha depositado en su abdomen y lo usa como lubricante. Los dedos se mueven con mayor facilidad en su interior, aumentando la necesidad de Liam por ellos. La respiración de Liam comienza a entrecortarse y sabe que está llegando a ese punto de no retorno. Pero su orgasmo le es negado cuando el camarero deja su cuerpo. Liam gime en protesta y confundido busca con sus ojos a Andrew, desesperado.

Liam no tiene tiempo de reaccionar. El camarero voltea su cuerpo boca abajo para luego tomarlo de la cintura, alzando su trasero lo más alto posible. “Nuhhh… nuhh”, balbucea sobre la mordaza cundo se encuentra sobre sus rodillas y pecho sobre la cama, su trasero obscena y ridículamente levantado a disposición del camarero. La negación ante lo inevitable regresa a Liam que trata de escapar, pero Andrew lo sostiene firmemente en posición con sus manos sobre sus caderas, alineando su miembro en su entrada. Liam deja escapar un suspiro de pánico. Una mano bombea su miembro nuevamente por unos segundos, llevándolo cerca del orgasmo, para luego retirarse. 

“No te preocupes. Estoy bien lubricado. Utilice tu propio presemen… Sí que produces mucho, Liam”, aclara Andrew con voz suave. “Seré cuidadoso”, agrega. Liam se estremece ante la tranquila voz del tipo que está a punto de violarlo. 

Su cuerpo se tensa ante la nueva presión sobre la entrada de su recto. Esta vez el objeto es más grande, más caliente y húmedo. Lian trata de borrar de su cabeza la imagen del pene de Andrew, porque precisamente es eso lo que está tratando de ser forzado en su cuerpo. El miembro rompe la resistencia del esfínter y Liam instintivamente trata de escapar por el súbito dolor, pero las manos del camarero lo mantienen en posición. La erección de su miembro sede mientras el placer es drenado fuera de su cuerpo. El miembro sigue adentrándose en su interior y Liam reconoce resignado que ahora solamente puede tomar lo que el camarero le da. Cierra sus ojos fuertemente, succiona aire y lo mantiene dentro de su cuerpo… cada movimiento que hace parece aumentar el dolor en su ano desvirgado. Andrew lentamente llena su interior y cuando Liam siente chocar la pelvis con su cuerpo, deja escapar con un suspiro el aire que había estado manteniendo en sus pulmones.

“Tan apretado”, escucha a Andrew suspirar, seguido del miembro retirándose de su interior, dejando a su paso una sensación dolorosa, pero sobre todo incomoda. El camarero solo deja la cabeza de su miembro dentro del chico por un momento, para luego insertar todo su sexo nuevamente, con lentitud. Liam reacciona de la misma forma, succionando gran cantidad de aire y aguantando la respiración, hasta que pelvis y nalgas se unen de nuevo. Andrew repite el proceso varias veces hasta que el cuerpo de Liam comienza a ajustarse al invasor. Liam agradece que al menos Andrew está respetando su palabra… está siendo cuidadoso.

Andrew se queda inmóvil por varios minutos, manteniendo ambos cuerpos como uno, enterrado profundamente dentro del cantante. Liam libera un nuevo suspiro y comienza a respirar aceleradamente, rogándole a su cuerpo que se acostumbre a la incómoda sensación en su trasero, como lo hizo hace un rato con los dedos. A pesar de las lágrimas que corren de sus ojos y el dolor en su ano, Liam tiene el consuelo de haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para no dejar escapar ningún grito de dolor frente a la agonizante intrusión, al menos no le dio el placer a Andrew de escucharlo pedir por piedad.

“Buen chico… Sabía que podías soportarlo. Eres un campeón”, lo felicita Andrew acariciando la espalda sudada de Liam con una mano, borrando cualquier sentimiento de autosatisfacción de su ser. Si Andrew agradece su “cooperación”, entonces no hay ninguna victoria que celebrar. Pero Liam no tiene mucho tiempo para lamentarse por eso, porque ahora tiene que lidiar con la sensación que crece en sus entrañas. El dolor aún está allí, pero no es comparable con la “incomodidad” que siente en su interior. Instintivamente su cavidad se constriñe contra el miembro invasor, haciendo que su cuerpo se estremezca, empujando un gemido patético de su boca amordazada; la sensación es mucho más intensa que con los dedos, reconoce con horror… mucho más placentera. Liam quisiera enterrarse completo en el colchón por vergüenza, pero tiene que utilizar las fuerzas que le quedan para evitar otra reacción como esa. Pero es vano, su recto vuelve a envolverse sobre Andrew con fuerza y Liam hunde su cara las sábanas de la cama, tratando de detener las olas de incomodo placer que nace de sus entrañas. Una y otra vez su cuerpo sede ante la sensación y pronto su miembro se encuentra totalmente erecto entre sus piernas, estremeciéndose a su propio ritmo, mientras su recto estrangula el cuerpo invasor.

“Vamos a quitarte la mordaza… Quiero escucharte…Espero que seas lo suficientemente inteligente para no gritar… Porque quien quiera que entre por esa puerta, te va a encontrar con tu trasero lleno de mí y tu miembro erecto por eso… Y no creo que quieras eso, ¿o sí? No quieres que nadie te vea así, ¿verdad? Este show es solo para nosotros, después de todo” Liam no dice nada, no ha entendido mucho de lo que se le ha dicho porque está demasiado concentrado en su ano palpitante y la presión que ejerce Andrew dentro de él. El camarero cumple su palabra y retira la mordaza. Un quejido alto y lastimero se escapa de su boca, mientras cierra fuertemente sus ojos, nuevamente se aprieta sobre el miembro de Andrew.

“Mantén esos quejidos solo para nosotros, cariño”, le advierte el camarero, antes de empezar a sacar su miembro de la cavidad que se ha vuelto más que amigable con él. Liam es dejado sin aire por el súbito sentimiento de vacío, pero pronto es recompensado con una nueva envestida un poco más rápida que las anteriores. Liam gime, pero logra controlar su volumen mordiendo las sábanas.

“Buen chico”, dice Andrew, comenzando un paso suave dentro y fuera del cantante que ahora gime sin vergüenza ante el placer que siente…Liam no puede luchar más contra lo que sucede. Su cuerpo está reaccionando y no tiene fuerzas ya para impedirlo. Es humillante, pero es la realidad… Andrew le está abriendo las puertas a un nuevo tipo de placer que jamás pensó explorar y apenas puede creer lo bien que se siente. 

La experiencia de ser cogido por otro hombre es tan intensa y placentera que Liam apenas y se da cuenta de que Andrew lo está liberando de las esposas. Cuando sus brazos caen libres y adoloridos sobre la cama piensa por un segundo en escapar, pero Andrew lo penetra profundamente y deja caer todo su peso sobre Liam, montándose en la cama sobre él. Pronto Liam se encuentra totalmente recostado sobre la cama, con el camarero presionando sobre él, atrapándolo. Andrew pasa sus brazos por debajo de los brazos de Liam y colocando luego sus manos sobre las de Liam, entrelazando sus dedos. Liam no opone resistencia mientras su cuerpo es asegurado bajo el cuerpo del camarero y sus brazos sobre la cama. Liam gime cuando la cadera de Andrew comienza a bajar y a subir, bombeando su miembro dentro de su recto. El nuevo ángulo expone su próstata que comienza a ser cogida con cada envestida seca y precisa del camarero.

La mirada de Liam se pierde en el espacio de la pequeña habitación y su boca permanece abierta en “O” muda, sobrecogido por lo increíble que se siente ese miembro batiendo su interior, su sexo húmedo por sus propios jugos estrujado entre su cuerpo y las sábanas, y el cuerpo caliente que choca una y otra vez contra su espalda, trasero y muslos. Todo es tan maravilloso, desestresante y liberador. Liam se encuentra de pronto deseando que esto nunca acabe. Andrew libera las manos de Liam, para tomarlo por el cabello con una mano y pone la otra sobre su mejilla, obligarlo a girar su cabeza para plantar un beso apasionado, sacando por un momento al chico de su transe. Liam responde el beso instintivamente, sin darse cuenta que de hecho es su primer beso con otro hombre. Pero no importa, porque esos labios se sienten cálidos, tan suaves y agresivos al mismo tiempo. La lengua extraña invade su boca, pero tampoco le importa. Lo único que su mente registra es lo sensible que se siente su piel, lo relajado que se torna su cuerpo y la explosión placentera que lo recorre todo cada vez que el miembro de Andrew arremete en él.

“¿Te gusta?... Dime cuanto te gusta”, jadea Andrew en su oído, pasando nuevamente sus brazos por debajo de Liam, aferrándose con las manos esta vez a las muñecas de Liam, aumentando la velocidad de sus envestidas. Liam sólo responde con un gemido grueso y rasgado, sus cuerdas vocales no sirven luego de tantos gritos y quejas a través de la mordaza.

“Está bien, no tienes que decirlo... Yo sé que te gusta… Esa carita perdida lo dice todo”, jadea Andrew, envistiendo con fuerza y mordiendo el hombro de Liam. “A mí también me gusta… Te sientes tan bien, apretadito y caliente… Tan rico”, agrega lascivo. Liam deja escapar otro gemido patético ante las palabras que ahora retumban en su cabeza. 

“Mierda, no pensé que fueras tan rico… Y yo que fantaseaba con hacerle esto a Louis, pero tú fuiste el que terminaste aquí y estás superando mis expectativas”, jadea el camarero, ahora dejando su miembro profundamente en Liam, meneando su cadera. “Louiiiis”, gime Liam inconscientemente. Es cierto, se suponía que Louis se quedaría en ese hotel junto con Niall, pero a última hora decidieron intercambiar sus estadías... La mente de Liam no sabe cómo procesar esa información. Louis es el que podría estar siendo violado ahora, y Liam no sabe si arrepentirse o alegrarse por su decisión de último minuto… 

“Si, Louis. ¡Mierda!, como me gustaría coger ese trasero tan caliente… ¿Te lo imaginas?, ¿te imaginas cogiéndote ese delicioso trasero?”, sisea Andrew con el borde de la oreja de Liam entre sus labios. La imagen de su amigo llena de repente su nublada cabeza, con sus ojos azules intensos, su piel dorada, sus facciones familiares y su atlético y pequeño cuerpo cubierto de tatuajes. Liam en su estado no puede evitar imaginárselo… imaginarse a Louis completamente sumiso bajo su cuerpo mientras bombea dentro de él inmisericorde, destruyéndolo por completo, haciéndolo gritar su nombre una y otra vez, entre profanidades… Si, Louis debe ser de los que gritan y maldice mientras se lo cogen… Si, Liam puede imaginarse cogiéndose a Louis, sacando se su boca obscenidades mientras lo arruina con su miembro... haciéndolo sentir tan bien como Andrew lo hace con él…

“¡Mierdaaaaaa!”, grita Liam, su orgasmo lo golpea como un tren. Las envestidas en su ano y próstata, la fricción sobre su miembro atrapado, la piel de su hombro dolorosamente apretada entre los dientes de Andrew y la imagen de Louis siendo sodomizado son suficientes para llevarlo al límite. El ano de Liam se aprieta rabiosamente sobre el miembro invasor, mientras su cuerpo convulsiona bajo Andrew que no deja de batir su sexo dentro de él. Liam entierra su cara en las sábanas, mordiéndolas avergonzado, tratando de ocultar su orgasmo del mundo, mientras se corre con un hombre sobre él desflorando su ano e imágenes obscenas de uno de sus mejores amigos en su mente. 

“Quiero escucharte”, dice Andrew, liberando los hombros de Liam, para poder erguirse sobre él y halar bruscamente su cabeza de las sábanas tomándolo sus húmedos cabellos. El cuerpo de Liam no puede combatir la acción del camarero, su cuerpo instintivamente arquea su espalda y cuello, mientras Andrew continua dirigiendo su orgasmo moviéndose dentro de él. Los gemidos graves de Liam son obligados a vibrar libremente por el aire de la habitación, mientras un calor intenso y peculiar invade su interior con cada errática envestida de Andrew. 

Cuando los estremecimientos de Liam terminan, Andrew libera su cabello y lo deja caer nuevamente sobre la cama, desplomándose luego sobre él. Liam apenas y respira, sin muchas energías para recuperar el aire que aquel orgasmo le arrancó y el peso del camarero no le facilita las cosas. Liam mantiene sus ojos cerrados, a medida que su cuerpo se recupera de su orgasmo, la vergüenza se siente más fuerte… vergüenza por el abandono de su cuerpo, por los pensamientos sucios y por disfrutar de todo ello. El peso de Andrew sobre su cuerpo y su aliento sobre su nuca son un constante recordatorio de que lo ocurrido fue real.

“Estuviste fantástico...”, la voz profunda de Andrew palpita en el oído de Liam y un escalofrió recorre todo su cuerpo, mientras entierra su rostro suevamente en las sábanas de la cama. No puede creer la reacción que su cuerpo y mente tuvo ante las acciones de Andrew. 

Luego de un rato en el que ambos tratan de recuperar su aliento, Liam siente el peso sobre su cuerpo desaparecer junto con el miembro que se encontraba en su interior. Liam sólo desea escuchar el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose, como indicativo de que su violador se ha ido. Pero pasan los segundos y la anhelada señal nunca llega. Liam, sin atreverse a levantar su mirada, sólo escucha ligeros movimientos del camarero aun en la habitación. El sonido de un desgarro hace que torpemente levante la cabeza de la cama y sobre sus hombros ve a Andrew poniéndose un condón. “¡Mierda!” exclama Liam mentalmente. Ni siquiera había pensado en eso. Liam siente su estómago revolverse y su cabeza dar vueltas, solo de pensar en la posibilidad de que su violador lo hubiera tomado sin protección, sin nada que él pudiera hacer… él riesgo que eso implica.

“No hemos terminado, así que debemos seguir protegidos”, dice Andrew ante la mirada aterrorizada de Liam, que no sabe si es correcto sentirse agradecido con el camarero por usar protección. Mientras Liam permanece tirado en la cama, exhausto, sigue con sus ojos la pálida y esbelta figura de Andrew que se pierde en el baño por unos segundos, para luego aparecer después de que Liam escucha el característico sonido del retrete siendo activado. Liam solo puede asumir que el condón usado ha sido descartado. Liam ve como Andrew se acerca nuevamente a la cama, con una mirada lasciva. “No hemos terminado”, eso dijo después de todo.

“Sí que eres sexy”, dice Andrew pasando una mano por la espalda sudada de Liam que sólo se tensa al contacto. Pero no puede hacer nada más, ya no hay con qué luchar en él después de la fuerte rutina de ejercicios en el gimnasio, la violación y la confusión a la que ha sido sometido. Liam solo puede gemir cuando siente fuertes manos tomarlo por las caderas para obligarlo a arrodillarse sobre la cama. Una mano ahora se pasea por su pelvis y abdomen, colectando los restos de su orgasmo. El roce con su miembro hace consiente a Liam de que aún está erecto, lo que trata de ignorar por su salud mental. 

“Lo estás disfrutando… Me alegra”, dice Andrew sonando más que complacido, mientras retira la mano del área. Liam puede escuchar como la mano húmeda hace rechinar el látex del condón.

“No”, niega débilmente, tan débil que el camarero parece no escucharlo. La mano regresa nuevamente a su abdomen recolectando más de su corrida. Luego su miembro es tomado entra la húmeda mano que comienza a masturbarlo. Liam deja escapar un gemido y trata de escapar de la mano experta. Su miembro aún está sensible por su reciente orgasmo, pero poco a poco el placer comienza a llenar cada poro de su cuerpo. Un nuevo orgasmo comienza a formarse en él y esa sensación incómodamente placentera en su recto que ha dejado el miembro de Andrew se hace cada vez más insoportable. Pronto Liam permanece inmóvil, dominado bajo la administración de aquella mano sobre su miembro, mordiendo las sábanas de la cama, aun testarudo, no queriendo demostrar lo bien que se siente lo que le hacen a su cuerpo.

“¿Seguro que no te gusta?”, pregunta irónico Andrew. Liam balbucea un ridículo y sin sentido “Si” en la tela entre sus dientes. Esto sólo gana como respuesta un par de dedos dentro de su recto, lubricados con su propio orgasmo, follándolo una y otra vez. Liam esta vez necesita morder su antebrazo para acallar sus gemidos. Pronto los dedos son remplazados por el miembro de Andrew, matando la sensación incomoda de vacío en su recto. Es tan placentero, que pronto el dolor inicial de la nueva penetración desaparece y solo deja sensaciones que Liam quisiera no sentir. Nuevamente le cuesta a sus pulmones tomar el aire que lo rodea cuando Andrew comienza a cogerlo con fuerza… con mucha más fuerza que antes. Envestidas secas chocan con su cuerpo y Liam ya no puede morder las sábanas o su antebrazo, necesita liberar toda esa energía que es forzada en su cuerpo de alguna forma, si no va a explotar. Así que gime y gime, de placer, dolor y verguiza, pero sobre todo de placer puro y salvaje, ahora en cuatro sobre la cama, su cuello totalmente arqueado hacia atrás, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, sus manos aferrándose a las sábanas.

“Recuerda mantener esos gemidos para nosotros”, le aconseja el camarero agitado, sin perder el paso de su cogida. Liam deja caer su cabeza, hacia delante, permitiéndole colgar de sus hombros. Ahora puede ver como los músculos de su abdomen y pecho se contraen y expanden erráticamente, lo que ayuda a convertir sus gemidos en jadeos más bajos. Liam también puede ver sus muslos temblar y su miembro que permanece dolorosamente erguido, vibrante, liberando una gruesa línea de presemen… jamás lo había visto tan grande. 

“Esto es una locura”, piensa mientras siente como ese miembro caliente dentro de él golpea su próstata sin descanso y como el camarero y él llenan la habitación de gemidos y jadeos graves, de olor a sexo. Liam horrorizado, y a la vez fascinado, reconoce que podría correrse de esa manera, sin siquiera tocarse… y lo hace. Su visión se nubla y su cuerpo se estremece cuando el miembro de Andrew casi le arranca la próstata de una envestida, torpe y brutal. Su ano se aprieta obstinado sobre el miembro del camarero y su propio sexo comienza a disparar una y otra vez cuerdas espesas de su semen, sobre la cama, abdomen, pecho y barbilla. Liam se pierde en la sensación más intensa que ha experimentado.

“¡Aaah! Ereeeesss peerrrrfeeectoooooooo”, grita Andrew, sintiendo como el cuerpo de Liam colapsa sobre su sexo, exprimiéndolo. El camarero eufórico toma al chico por el cabello con una mano y lo obliga a erguirse, llevando su espalda a su pecho sudado y su nuca a sus hombros. Liam sólo se deja hacer perdido en su orgasmo, mientras el camarero salvaje enviste aun con más fuerza su destruido ano, para luego con una última envestida clavar su miembro en lo más profundo y cálido del cuerpo de Liam y llenar el condón con su corrida. Liam queda allí, atrapado en sus propias sensaciones, con el camarero fijándolo contra su cuerpo, con un brazo sobre su abdomen y una mano en su cabello, obligándolo a girar su cara para mejor acceso de la lengua de Andrew que lame el sudor de su cara y el semen en su barba y mandíbula. Liam puede sentir como el camarero tiembla durante su orgasmo, haciendo vibrar su propio cuerpo a la vez. 

Liam no tiene seguridad de cuánto tiempo permanecen en esa posición, cuando siente que es obligado a inclinarse hacia adelante nuevamente, luego de lo cual el miembro cálido deja su interior. Liam se desploma completamente sobre la cama, exhausto, satisfecho, adormecido y avergonzado, ahora lo único que su mente y cuerpo desean es dormir y ruega que Andrew esté satisfecho también.

“Eso fue… Fantástico… Eres simplemente perfecto”, escucha la voz aun agitada del camarero. Liam prefiere ignorarlo, ignorar todo y cierra sus ojos dispuesto a dormir. Su mente se pierde por unos instantes, pero la voz del camarero lo trae de regreso... “No es hora de dormir todavía, Sr. Payne”, le dice, obligándolo a sentarse en el borde de la cama. El corazón de Liam se sobresalta. No cree que pueda resistir otra cogida como esa, no hay manera. 

“Por favor… No más”, suplica mirando directamente a los ojos azules del camarero por primera vez desde hace varios minutos, completamente sometido a sus deseos. Pero Andrew sólo deja escapar una pequeña carcajada, mientras lo ayuda a ponerse de pie. 

“Tiene que bañarse, Sr. Payne. No puede acostarse a dormir en ese estado y mucho menos sobre esas sábanas”, dice el camarero. Pasando un brazo de Liam por sus hombros, prácticamente arrastrando al chico hasta el baño. Liam mira de reojo la cama bañada en sudor y semen… “¿Todo eso pasó en realidad?”, no puede evitar preguntarse, confundido.

Andrew abre la llave de la ducha y ajusta la temperatura del agua para un baño relajante y ayuda a Liam a entrar a la regadera. “Relájese en la ducha, mientras yo me encargo de su cama”, dice amablemente Andrew, antes de cerrar la puerta de la ducha y dejar a Liam solo. El chico no entiende lo que está pasando ahora. El camarero nuevamente lo trata de “usted”, después de tutearlo todo el tiempo que estuvo abusando de él... Su violador ahora ha vuelto a su papel de camarero profesional… “¿Qué demonios?”, piensa, mientras trata de mantenerse de pie bajo el agua tibia que cae sobre su cuerpo, pero sus piernas se sienten raras y por más que trata de apoyarse en la pared, termina deslizándose hasta quedar completamente sentado en el suelo de la ducha. 

Liam, incrédulo comienza a recapitular toda la noche que comenzó como una simple rutina de ejercicios, pasando por una inapropiada erección hasta una extrañamente placentera violación. Liam no comprende como su cuerpo pudo reaccionar de esa forma con Andrew si él no es gay. No comprende como su cuerpo puede sentirse tan relajado cuando su ano arde como el infierno y esa maldita sensación de vacío en su recto es casi insoportable. Liam no entiende nada y pronto se encuentra sollozando, allí sentado en la ducha como un niño asustado.

“¿Todo bien allí?”, suena la voz de Andrew que ha regresado nuevamente al baño luego de un rato. Liam no responde, tratando de ocultar su llanto. No quiere que Andrew lo vea llorar, que lo vea roto. Pero la puerta de la ducha se abre y Liam, aunque desea esconder su patético rostro de su violador, no puede evitar mirarlo con ojos llorosos… 

“¿Por qué me hiciste esto…? ¿Por qué?”, le pregunta confundido y molesto. Andrew solo responde con una sonrisa y lo obliga a ponerse de pie. Liam exige una respuesta nuevamente, pero los labios del camarero vuelven a unirse con los suyos. Liam sorprendido trata de resistirse, pero poco puede hacer. Pronto se encuentra jadeando, sonrojado entre los brazos de Andrew, mientras la lengua de este explora la cavidad bucal.

“Necesita bañarse apropiadamente, Sr. Payne”, dice Andrew luego de liberar la boca de Liam. El chico lo mira desconcertado mientras el camarero se despoja nuevamente de su uniforme que debió ponerse cuando regreso a la habitación. Pero Liam está aún más confundido por su propia respuesta ante el segundo beso que comparte con otro hombre. Andrew, ahora completamente desnudo, entra a la ducha con él y comienza a pasar el jabón por el cuerpo de Liam y aunque al principio se tensa, termina relajándose ante las atenciones del camarero. 

Para cuando Andrew termina de limpiar su cuerpo de los restos de sudor, semen y saliva, Liam se sonroja tratando de ocultar en vano su enorme erección con sus manos. No puede evitar sentirse igual o aún más patético que cuando trato de hacer lo mismo en el gimnasio. Andrew lo mira divertido y sin aviso se arrodilla frente a su huésped. Su boca captura el miembro y Liam se deja atender, tratando de ignorar la voz en su cabeza que le pregunta “¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?”

Andrew lleva a Liam al clímax con succiones firmes sobre la punta de su miembro, mientras 2 dedos estimulan su próstata. Liam se vacía por cuarta vez en la noche y se siente completamente relajado y drenado. Andrew se levanta y le da otro apasionado beso, dejándole saborear por primera vez el sabor acre y excitante de su propia semilla. El camarero se ve obligado a darle un baño rápido, para luego secarlo completamente con una toalla.

“No se preocupe por la ropa interior. Dormir desnudo es muy relajante”, dice Andrew mientras conduce a Liam a la cama, la cual ya ha cambiado completamente con nuevas sábanas y almohadas. Liam no protesta ni piensa más, sólo se deja atender. La energía que había deseado disipar con la sesión en el gimnasio se ha ido completamente. Andrew lo acomoda en la cama y lo arropa con las sábanas. Liam se duerme casi de inmediato, agotado, pero es despertado por el camarero, nuevamente con su uniforme impecablemente puesto. Andrew lo ayuda erguirse un poco y lo obliga a beber casi todo el contenido de una botella de agua, antes de desearle buenas noches. Liam siente ganas de volver a preguntarle por qué ha hecho lo que hizo con él, pero sus ojos lo traicionan y antes de caer completamente dormido, lo último que ve es la cara del camarero con su amable y aterradora sonrisa.

Golpes en la puerta de su habitación despiertan a Liam. Abre lentamente sus ojos, algo desorientado, boca abajo sobre la cama, piernas y brazos extendidos torpemente. Una sensación de agotamiento recorre su cuerpo adolorido. Hacía semanas que no se sentía su cuerpo de esa forma, flojo y relajado, a pesar del dolor. Nuevos golpes en la puerta lo traen más a la realidad. Ahora más consiente, su atención se posa de inmediato en el ligero escozor en su ano y el ardor en su miembro, ojos y comisura de su boca. El rostro de Andrew aparece en su mente… No fue un sueño, nada fue un sueño, un desconocido lo sometió y abuso de él a placer… y él lo disfruto. “¡Mierda!”, suspira atónito. Liam se voltea perezoso boca arriba, colocando una mano en su frente, mientras recuerda los sucesos de la noche anterior, tratando de ignorar su miembro semierecto sobre su pelvis. “¿A caso soñaste con ese desgraciado?”, se pregunta desconcertado.

Los golpes en la puerta continúan y la voz de Paddy retumba en la habitación llamando su nombre. “Ya voy”, contesta finalmente Liam con voz quebrada, apenas audible, su garganta arde como el demonio, destruida por sus constantes gritos de la noche anterior. Andrew vuelve a su memoria, con un escalofrió en su columna. Liam se sienta torpemente en el borde de la cama y se toma el resto del agua en la botella que el camarero le dejó. Trata de levantarse, pero su cuerpo no copera mucho, está realmente agotado. Es bueno que hoy la banda tenga el día libre, porque Liam no sabe cómo hubiera podido sobrevivir a una prueba de sonido y un concierto en esas condiciones… Tampoco sabe cómo podrá enfrentar a los chicos y a su novia sabiendo lo que le ha pasado. Liam envuelve su cuerpo desnudo en las sábanas y torpemente alcanza la puerta de la habitación, abriéndola a medias.

“Buenos días, bella durmiente. ¿Listo para desayunar?”, pregunta Paddy con una sonrisa, que luego se torna en una línea recta. “¿Estás bien? Son casi las 2 de la tarde”, agrega sin darle tiempo a Liam de responder, con algo de preocupación en su rostro. Liam asume que debe lucir como mierda. 

“Niall y yo vinimos hace un par de horas a buscarte, pero no contestabas. Un camarero nos dijo que ayer estuviste hasta tarde en el gimnasio, que te veías exhausto. Así que decidimos dejarte dormir un poco más… pero ya son las 2 de la tarde… ¿No vas a comer algo?”, continua el guardaespaldas ante el silencio del chico.

“Lo…lo siento. Estoy bien… Sólo… cansado… Y no tengo hambre, en realidad”, contesta Liam, las palabras sonando más graves de lo acostumbrado a medida que atraviesan su adolorida garganta. Liam no puede evitar sentirse nervioso con la idea de Andrew merodeando su habitación y hablando con sus amigos. 

“OK… ¿Vas a pasar el día con Niall?”, pregunta Paddy luciendo aun preocupado. Liam había planeado explorar ciertas partes de la ciudad con Niall, de echo por eso decidió cambiar de hotel con Louis… El compromiso se le había olvidado por completo. Aunque por las circunstancias, es más que comprensible.

“Si… si… Puedes decirle que venga a buscarme… en una hora más o menos…”, maneja a decir Liam. Tal vez sería mejor para él mantener distancia de sus amigos por ahora, pero no se imagina encerrado en su cuarto, reviviendo una y otra vez los detalles de la noche anterior en su cabeza.

“Yo le aviso, pero ¿seguro que estas bien? Suenas horrible… ¿Quieres que llame al doctor para que te vea?”, insiste Paddy preocupado. Liam desearía que su amigo y guardaespaldas no se preocupara tanto por él. Ahora lo único que desea es volver a esa cama y dormir un poco más, olvidar todo lo sucedido.

“Estoy bien, en serio. Sólo quiero seguir durmiendo un poco más, hermano”, responde cansado, rogando que Paddy no lo obligue a usar más sus cuerdas vocales destruidas. 

“Está bien, sigue durmiendo. Pero pide un té o algo para tu garganta… Tienes un concierto mañana… Te vengo a chequear en una hora”, agrega el guardaespaldas. Liam le da las gracias y cierra la puerta aliviado. Pero cuando está a punto de desplomarse nuevamente sobre la cama, la puerta vuelve a sonar. Liam no puede evitar sentir algo de irritación contra su guardaespaldas, ahora sólo quiere dormir y Paddy no se lo permite.

Liam queda paralizado cuando abre la puerta y la sonrisa depravada de Andrew lo recibe, parado en el pasillo con un carrito cargado de té, botellas de agua, frutas y lo que parecen medicamentos. Todo lo sucedido ayer es revivido en su cabeza en un segundo, dejándolo sin aire, con una extraña sensación en su trasero y comezón en su miembro.

“Buenos días, Sr. Payne. Estoy aquí nuevamente para ofrecerle servicio a la habitación…”, la voz profunda y serena del camarero resuena en su cabeza, un cosquilleo repentino estalla en el lóbulo de su oreja.

“... Me imagine que después de la noche de ayer, hoy necesitaría algo para aliviar su garganta irritada…” Liam sólo se queda allí parado, incrédulo por el cinismo de aquel personaje, preguntándose de dónde demonios ese hotel consigue a su personal.

“…Nuestro hotel está consciente que mañana tiene un concierto que dar y queremos asegurarnos de que su voz esté al 100%... No queremos decepcionar a miles de jovencitas, ¿verdad?...”. Liam siente la necesidad de tirarle la puerta en la cara a Andrew, mejor aún, arrancar de una patada esa desagradable sonrisa. Pero algo lo detiene…

“…Le traigo té y mucha agua. También tengo antiinflamatorios… no sólo para su garganta, por su puesto… ¿Puedo pasar?”, finaliza el camarero. Liam se queda mirándolo con ojos abiertos, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar ante la bizarra situación… Pero algo en él sede por aquella aterradora mirada, la sonrisa calmada y el recuerdo de las nuevas sensaciones que todavía arden en su cuerpo. Anoche rechazó la ayuda de Andrew en el gimnasio y al final fue en vano… ¿Para qué rechazarlo ahora?, ese loco buscará la forma de tenerlo de nuevo y Liam no se siente con las fuerza para hacer algo al respecto. Y tampoco tiene fuerzas para negar que ahora, con aquel pervertido en frente de él, es más consciente que nunca del ardor placentero en su ano desvirgado…

“Pasa”, responde como autómata. Una sonrisa diabólica es la respuesta del camarero, que entra complacido a la habitación… seguramente complacido por que sus servicios esta vez sean voluntariamente requeridos.


End file.
